


Sunrise is Death

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [63]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-03
Updated: 2008-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #67 - Sunrise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise is Death

There was something dark about the other man, deadly, yet oh-so-intriguing. Sungmin didn’t know why the dark, piercing eyes drew him like moths to a flame, but they did, and the danger hidden in their depths was causing a rush in him, of lust, of desire, unspeakable, unexplainable, but existent all the same.

Yesung saw the other watching him, smiling inside at the entrancement blatant on sweet fox-like features. The smooth pale skin incited hunger in him, and he anticipated the kill, and the moments before, the lust, the realization of the final moment, the fear. He was hard just thinking about it.

A few more moments, and he would approach, but first to let his aura do its work. The darkening of the younger’s eyes was his signal, right on schedule – he did have a limited amount of time before sunrise, after all, and sunrise is the equivalent of death. Yesung was not a fan of erupting into flames.

Stepping towards the younger, he smirked when he saw the incontrollable shiver of desire, and knew, knew that he would possess and feast before the sun rose once more.

“Hello. I saw you from across the room.” He hid his fangs and forced himself to flush embarrassedly, cementing the lull growing in the other’s mind. Sungmin grinned and flushed. “Hi! I’m sorry. It’s just that you’re so beautiful. Can I buy you a drink?”

Yesung smiled disarmingly. “Thank you, but how about we pursue a drink elsewhere, perhaps somewhere a bit more private?” Sungmin mutely nodded, and followed the elder out the door of the club, down the alley, presumably to the other’s vehicle. But then Yesung pounced, sharp teeth piercing the soft skin of his neck, drawing out red droplets that were lapped up excitedly his hand gripped the younger through his pants. He continued to rub and grope, creating an overwhelming friction for Sungmin, distracting him from the repeated bites peppering the pure, sweet flesh.

Sungmin began to feel faint, starting gripping at the elder, and spilled white heat as he died in the midst of orgasm; Yesung left the corpse in the alley – perhaps a little irresponsible – and fled home, reaching in just as the first rays of morning hit.


End file.
